The Search for Truth
by Elfinium
Summary: Set approximately four months after the end of the Mummy. Evie and Rick are still finding out about each other, and forging their careers as the explorers and adventurers we now know them to be. A couple of characters from Evie's past threaten her new found life and confidence, can O'Connell give her the faith in herself that she needs and will she in turn believe in him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Set approximately four months after the end of the Mummy. Evie and Rick are still finding out about each other, and forging their careers as the explorers and adventurers we now know them to be. A couple of characters from Evie's past threaten to undo her new found life and confidence, can O'Connell give her the faith in herself that she needs and will she believe in him?**

 **I own nothing, know nothing and am just playing with the characters.**

* * *

'No.' Rick O'Connell strode around the trunk in the Cairo hotel room with Evie running in an effort to keep up with him.

'Just for an hour?' She pleaded, 'half an hour?'

'No and No.' He said again, making yet another circuit. Rick made sure not to make eye contact, if she trapped him with those wide doe eyes he couldn't deny her anything.

Evie nimbly doubled back and was suddenly standing in his path, her small hands gripping his forearms and those treacherous eyes blinking up at him. Damn!

Ever since they had returned from Hamunaptra, Evie had worked tirelessly to put together another archaeological expedition. It seemed the girl had discovered her inner explorer and Rick O'Connell, smitten as he was, would have followed her anywhere. That is anywhere except the room full of old moneyed stuffed shirt investors that she had assembled downstairs this evening. The plan was to fund their next adventure, but the idea of sipping warm sherry and eating tiny sandwiches whilst having absolutely nothing to talk about as these overbearing prigs looked down their noses, filled Rick with horror. He would feel like a zoo exhibit, her trained monkey. Give him mummies any day.

'It won't be that bad.' She wheedled, one finger tracing patterns on his forearm, all the while glancing up into his face.

'It…will… be… hell…' He grimaced, removing her hands and pushing her gently away. 'You said I didn't have to do this kind of thing. We had a deal, I kill the evil dead things and you deal with the annoying living ones.'

'I did say that… yes…' She continued in the same persuasive tone, 'But I really think it would be beneficial if you could show your face, you know, to inspire confidence? They'll be a couple of my old school friends there and they'd love to meet you.'

'No!' He said firmly.

She narrowed the space between them, her hands resting gently on his chest as Rick looked up, ramrod straight, avoiding those eyes. Standing on tiptoe Evie began to place little butterfly kisses tracing his jaw line

'Please. For me?' She whispered, encouraged that she could feel him relaxing. 'I will be ever so grateful…'

He finally dipped his head so his mouth could claim hers, as the kiss deepened and Evie felt herself melting against him, she nearly forgot about the party altogether.

The knock at the door broke the moment.

'Come in.' Rick called, his eyes never leaving Evie's.

The young Egyptian boy bobbed his head through the door, followed by a flash of black and white which was quickly hung on the wardrobe. With another bob he was gone.

'What…' Rick said pointing at the suit. 'Is that?'

'It's your tuxedo for tonight.' Evie said as gaily as she could muster.

Rick stared at her incredulously. 'I am not wearing that.'

'It's a black tie event, everyone will be wearing one and you will look so very handsome in it.'

'I won't.' He said backing away, 'because I won't be wearing it.'

'Oh don't be silly, it's only a suit.' She snapped. This discussion was rapidly going in the wrong direction. 'What harm ever came from wearing a suit?'

'Or reading a book? Hmm? If it's only a meaningless suit why does it matter if I wear it or not?' he asked, folding his arms.

'Because everyone will be. It's black tie!' She huffed.

'And you don't want me to embarrass you in front of your old school chums is that it?' He was becoming belligerent.

'Yes… I mean no… look it's only a suit. Wear it, don't wear it, I don't care!' Evie threw her hands up in exasperation.

'You suddenly don't care, what about your school friends, what will they think?' He said sarcastically.

'Oh for goodness sake, now you're being childish.' Evie snapped.

'Well I'd better not risk being childish and embarrass you then?'

'Fine!' She turned and stormed out of the door, just in time to hear him shout 'Fine!' before the door slammed behind her.

* * *

Evelyn looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a perfect prim up-do. Not so long ago she wouldn't have dreamed of leaving it loose but, if she was honest, she hated wearing it pinned up these days. But convention was convention and best not to alienate potential investors before she started, bad enough she was a woman daring to lead an expedition. The black dress skimmed and enhanced her figure without appearing trashy, at least Rick always said how he loved this dress. She stamped a foot in irritation. Damn him, why couldn't he just once not be so stubborn and just do something because she asked him to! Ok, she knew that wasn't being exactly fair, but she could just see Isobella's smug face when she arrived without an escort. If only she could have told O'Connell the real reason, but the humiliation still smarted even after all these years. She only wanted him to see the best of her, and she couldn't bear it if he laughed at her stupidity too.

'Time to face the music.' She said to her reflection, plastering a smile on her face and refusing to give in to the threatened tears.

* * *

The smile stayed in place as Evie wandered through the crowd. She greeted potential investors, shook their hands and made small talk. Outwardly she was a picture of calm and composure, whereas inside her stomach was tying itself in knots of dread. Lady Isobella Carrington-Smythe, the bane of her school existence and her ultimate torturer. Why would the blasted woman want to come here? Evie had no doubt that Isobella meant no good by it.

'Evelyn Carnahan as I live and breathe!' The trill voice cut through to Evie's very soul. Fixing the smile even firmer in place she turned to see Lady Isobella bearing down on her to deliver two loud air kisses three inches either side of her cheeks. The woman was resplendent with her fluffed blonde hair encased under a hat with an enormous feather. She sported a fox fur around her neck, quite ridiculous in Cairo's heated environment. 'Isobella, how nice to see you.' She managed through gritted teeth.

'I'm sure, I'm sure… and how are you, let me look at you.' The newcomer held Evie at arm's length and surveyed her critically. 'You look tired, are you tired?'

'I am perfectly well thank you.' Evie replied crisply, 'How are you?'

'Oh simply marvellous. We are doing Le Grande Tour, it's terribly exciting visiting all these exotic places, or it would be if it wasn't for all the filthy locals.' She snorted.

'Indeed.' Evie said painfully, 'You said we, you and your husband?'

'Oh lord no.' Isobella responded with a theatrical wave of her gloved hand. 'Bertie's my fiancé but he doesn't have time for travel, he works in government you know, the foreign office,' She held up a hand against her mouth conspiratorially, 'Something very hush hush.' Before resuming her previous onslaught. 'Has to be at home. No, my brother Charlie is being a brick and escorting me. You remember Charlie don't you?' There was a little cruel giggle. 'Oh yes, of course you do!'

Evie's stomach did a giant belly flop as her nemesis scanned the crowd, her head bobbing up and down. Eventually she saw who she was looking for and waved frantically. 'Oooeeee! Charlie! I've found her!'


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan strolled past the door to the hotel bar and glanced inside. He stopped, took a step back and changed direction, heading straight towards O'Connell who was sat at the bar, staring morosely at an open bottle of bourbon on the counter in front of him.

'You're cutting it a bit fine to smooze the money old chap.' Jonathan said amiably as he smoothed the lapels of his own tuxedo jacket.

Taking a swig of bourbon from the shot glass, Rick swallowed. 'Not going.'

'Really?' Genuinely surprised, Jonathan sat on the next bar stool. 'How did you manage that? I thought it was a three lined whip.'

'I said no.' Rick shrugged and took another swig.

'To Evie? Blimey, I would have liked to have seen that, I bet she was furious!' His companion replied in delight until suddenly his face fell. 'Oh… Poor old mum.' He picked up the bottle, filled the glass and threw the shot down the back of his neck before Rick could even speak. The American snatched back the glass with a scowl.

'Why poor Evelyn?' He asked as Jonathan motioned the bartender for another glass. 'She will be right at home with her school chums.'

'Oh dear, you never went to an English boarding school did you? Didn't she tell you about these _chums_?' Jonathan made air quotation marks on the last word before another shot went the way of the first.

'Tell me what?' Rick was starting to get irritated.

'Well.' Jonathan leaned in conspiratorially. 'Turns out a couple of people we were at school with found out about Evie's little project and rather invited themselves to come along. Of course it was hard for her to say no as they're richer than Croesus.'

'And?' Rick asked.

Jonathan snorted, 'I'd hardly say they were friends. Isobella was at the same school as Evie and her brother Charles was at mine. Captain of the cricket team, head boy, dashed good looking or so the girls seemed to think, not very gifted in the brains department but I suppose the son of an Earl doesn't have to be.'

'What has this got to do with Evelyn?' Rick asked with exaggerated patience.

'Evie would have been about fourteen and she was a bit awkward and clumsy at school.'

Rick raised his eyebrows in a 'you don't say' gesture.

'Anyway sister Isobella realised Evie had something of a crush on Charles and thought it would be a great hoot to pretend that he rather liked her too. She persuaded him to play along with the ruse until finally Isobella announced in front of everyone that it was all just a big joke. Poor Mum was mortified.'

'That's horrible.' Said O'Connell

Jonathan made a moving on motion with his hands. 'Isobella went on, Evie must be stupid to think that someone like Charles would even look twice at her, and then continued with this whole diatribe, she was too plain, and gangly, and clumsy, all of that kind of thing. Everyone thought it was hilarious, except old mum. For her it was dreadfully embarrassing.'

'Poor Evelyn.' Rick felt terrible for her.

'Yes, it took her a long time to live it down. I challenged the cad to a fistfight. Had to be done, honour of the family and all that.'

'I hope you gave him a good wupping.'

'No, of course not, he wiped the floor with me. However, then of course, they invite themselves here and Evie has you, and with you being all…' The Englishman gestured vaguely up and down. '…you and I suppose Evie thought that would show them...'

Rick downed his drink and stood up.

'Where are you going?' Jonathan asked innocently.

'To administer an overdue bloody nose.' He replied, 'hypothetically.' and strode out of the bar.

'That's the ticket.' Jonathan threw one more shot down his neck and scuttled after him.

* * *

There was a small amount of satisfaction to be had as Charlie approached. As a boy he had always been a bit aloof, so when Isabella reintroduced them it was gratifying to have the former object of her affection look her up and down with undisguised appreciation before exclaiming 'Crikey!'

It certainly made the faux warmth of Evie's 'How are you Charles, so very nice to see you.' easier to sell. Time had not been kind to the older Carrington-Smythe. Without the daily sport and tightly structured school meals, much of his muscle had gone to fat as his stomach made the buttons on his jacket bulge. She also noticed his golden hair was starting to recede.

'Doesn't she look tired Charles?' Isobella gushed.

'Dashed pretty actually.' Charles replied, never taking his eyes off Evie. 'All this gadding about must agree with you. What is it you're doing?'

Evie's eyes lit up at the chance to talk about her passion. 'We are hoping to visit the ancient city of Khmun which was said to be the site of Thoth's chief temple.' She said enthusiastically. 'Thoth was the ancient scribe of the gods and is credited with the creation of hieroglyphs themselves. He had the head of an Ibis, although it is sometimes shown as a baboon and was the mediator to the gods and held the balance of good and evil in his hand.' She cupped her hand in illustration and, full of excitement, looked at Charles, only to receive a look of blank incomprehension in reply. At least Rick managed to pretend to be interested in her legends. 'We are looking for the scales which was said to weigh the balance of a man's heart against that of a feather before he could enter the afterlife.' She finished with a slightly defeated tone. 'The find would be… well, utterly… priceless'

Isobella tutted her annoyance. 'Enough about this Flof…'

'Thoth.' Evie corrected.

Isobella waved a hand dismissively. 'More importantly, where is this Yankee explorer chappy of yours then?' she leant forward conspiratorially, although half the room could hear her. 'I hear he is something of a bad boy?'

'He couldn't make it this evening.' Evie said, forcing herself to keep her head up. 'Parties are not really his thing; he prefers to be out in the field.'

Leaning back, Isobella pursed her lips, her hands crossed in front of her. 'I thought the rumours were too good to be true, that our little ugly duckling had finally blossomed and found herself a man, and such an exciting one too.' She shook her head sadly. 'Did it turn out to be all in your head, you know how you imagine things?' She added in an exaggerated whisper.

'No I can assure you, I am absolutely real.'

Evie's heart skipped a beat. He'd come after all. A familiar arm slipped around her waist as Rick placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. 'Sorry I'm late sweetheart.'

She could have burst with happiness. Not only had he come but he was wearing the tuxedo and judging by the fact that Isobella was practically drooling, it had exactly the effect she had been hoping for.

'Take that Isobella Carrington-Smythe' She thought triumphantly.

'This is Lady Isobella, we were at school together.' Evie introduced the blonde woman with genuine enthusiasm. Isobella seemed to be mesmerised by the tall American adventurer.

'Hi.' He said waving a hand.

'Bella, please.' Isobella seemed to snap out of her trance and giggled like a schoolgirl. Rick nodded with that smile Evie had come to recognise, the one where he was desperately trying to be nice and about to fail.

'Charles Carrington-Smythe.' Charles said stiffly. He had been eyeing the newcomer with open dislike and now obviously felt the need to assert himself. Rick immediately took the proffered hand. 'Richard O'Connell, good to meet you finally.'

Evie stifled a grin as she noticed the slight wince in Charles' left cheek as his hand was crushed in Rick's.

Placing a hand gently under Rick's elbow, Evie said pointedly. 'There are other people you need to meet darling.'

Rick released his grip and allowed himself to be steered away.

* * *

'Jonathan told you.' She said out of the corner of her mouth once they were out of range.

'Yes he did.' Rick continued to smile and nod to people. 'What I want to know is why _you_ didn't tell me?'

Evie greeted people as she steered him through the crowd to a quiet spot. 'Had it occurred to you I might be embarrassed?' She said crossly.

'Why would you be embarrassed?'

'Well, because, well… you know.' She responded uncomfortably.

'You still like him?'

'I do not!' She retorted indignantly.

Rick pulled her into an alcove under the stairs away from prying eyes and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. 'You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Any guy should think himself damned lucky if you look twice at them. I know I do every single day.'

'You do?' Those doe eyes again that made him want to fight anyone who would even think of hurting her.

'I do. And judging by the looks the brother was throwing your way, I'm guessing he thinks so too!'

Evelyn lowered her lids, not sure what to say.

Placing a small kiss on her lips, Rick turned her back towards the crowd. 'Now get out there and find us some funding because I really don't want to be wearing this damn suit for a minute longer than I have to.'


	3. Chapter 3

'We've been thinking and we would really love to fund your little expedition to find those funny… whatever they were Mr O'Connell.' Isobella began, her hand on Rick's arm. This was an intimacy that made Evie decidedly uncomfortable.

'We would?' Charles coughed.

'We would.' His sister said firmly.

'That's great, all contributions welcome. You can speak to Evelyn about the details etc.' Rick responded with a glance at Evie.

Isobella laughed. 'I don't think you understand. We want to finance it entirely.'

Evie coughed. 'You do?'

'Yes, with one tiny, weeny, little condition. We will of course come with you.'

Evie and Rick exchanged wide eyed stares and Charles nearly choked on his drink.

'Well no that's not…'

'It would be very dangerous…'

'I say old girl…'

All three began simultaneously.

Isobella squeezed Rick's arm and looked up into his face. 'Well I'm sure if it's not too dangerous for Evelyn, and I am certain you would be able to protect me, you seem so…' She gave another squeeze, 'Capable?'

'Ah, well, um, you see, Evie is an adventurer, she took down a mummy...so.' Rick said, staring pointedly at Evie who was failing to respond. She had that look on her face which meant she was considering it.

'Oh you are funny!' Isobella snorted.

'Excuse us just a moment.' Rick said as he took Evie's elbow and guided her out of earshot.

'Tell her no.' He said.

'If they pay for the whole expedition we can leave virtually immediately.

'With them!' Rick exclaimed.

'Yes…' Evie tapped her finger against her lips.

'Do you really want to spend a month in the middle of nowhere?' He asked 'With them?'

'No… but no one else seems willing to finance…'

'Please tell me you aren't considering this?' Rick exclaimed.

'I'm sure it will be fine. It's not that dangerous…?' She smiled hopefully.

'We don't know that…'

'You can keep an eye on them?'

Rick shook his head. 'Oh no. I am not taking on the role of babysitter!'

'Just don't let them get killed. It doesn't matter if they get scared a bit…' Evie smiled a winning smile.

'We're not running a sightseeing tour.'

'What harm ever came from a bit of sightseeing?' She smiled wider and he knew he's lost.

Rick rolled his eyes.

She giggled and the battle was definitely over.

'On your head be it.' He said wagging her finger at her.

* * *

Safely back at home in the slightly run down house they shared in Cairo's British quarter, the soft click of the sitting room door drew Rick O'Connell's attention from the shotgun he was cleaning. Despite what Evie said about the harmless nature of their expedition, he wasn't planning to go anywhere without his usual arsenal of weapons. If the last time had taught him anything, it was to be prepared.

Evie's head appeared around the door.

'Hey you.' He said putting down the weapon.

'I do wish you wouldn't do that in here.' She chastised gently before stepping into the room. Evie held out her arms to better display the brand new, and very radical, trousers she was wearing above a pair of practical boots with a small heel. 'What do you think?'

Rick's mouth opened and closed again as she twirled around demonstrating that the fit was exceptionally flattering across her rear, perhaps a little more flattering than Rick would have liked, in public anyway.

Being around Evie was proving to be something of a challenge. No, that wasn't strictly true, being around her and behaving himself was the challenge. For most of his life he had been used to indulging in whatever took his fancy and the moment he discovered that charm, a smile and a certain slightly dangerous persona worked wonders with ladies, he had indulged, a lot.

Women of all classes had fallen under his spell over the years, but Evie was different, he'd fallen hopelessly in love with her. He had the feeling she probably wasn't that experienced with the more physical aspect, and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her away. The thought of being without her made him sick, and so, restraint was the order of the day.

And it was killing him.

One afternoon she curled herself in his lap and was innocently chattering away about this and that, her tanned legs kicking occasionally over the arm of the chair. In order to distract himself he'd had to mentally recite the list of people and things that had tried to kill him over the years, chronologically, forwards and back, fortunately it was quite a long list. Living in the same house, it was inevitible she would occasionally brush up against him to reach something and the kissing... it was sometimes a herculean effort to keep himself in check. Thank goodness for freezing cold showers. But… now they were heading off into the desert where there would be nothing to save him except his own self-control… and she was going to be wearing… those…

He was screwed.

'Very nice, but hon…' He began but was cut off as she continued.

'I had them made in the market. The tailor was quite askance that I should ask such a thing. Far more practical for our expedition though don't you think. I shall be able to climb and run just as much as you can.'

'Uh huh.' He said waiting for her to finish. 'But you might want to think about wearing something a little longer on the top to cover your…' He vaguely indicated the area around his own seat. 'Wait a minute, what are we going to have to run from? What haven't you told me.'

Evie was already attempting to look at her bottom in the mirror on the wall. She furrowed her brow. 'Hmmm do you think so… What? Run from? Nothing, but you know how you say it's always best to be prepared?' She smiled sweetly, crossing over to him and lifting onto her tiptoes for a kiss. Rick wrapped his arms around her and was just about to oblige as Jonathan barged through the door, closely followed by Lady Isobella and Charles. The latter's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the curves enhancing outfit Evie was modelling.

'Dear God Evelyn, what are you wearing!' Isobella exclaimed.

Evie pointed a booted toe. They're for the trip, far more practical that a skirt I find.

'Positively indecent!' Isobella said shocked.

Charles could only gurgle as his mouth hung open.

Glancing at Rick Evie said quietly from the corner of her mouth, 'You may be right about the longer top layer.' Self-consciously she turned around and leant against Rick for reassurance. He bit the inside of his lip as the effect of her sent urgent signals south. In desperation he moved behind a parlour chair.

Disappointed at the loss of contact, and a little embarrassed, to the rest of the room Evie seemed unperturbed but mentally resolved not to turn her back to anyone if she could avoid it. 'So what do we owe the honour of this unexpected visit?' She said brightly.

Isobella had crossed to where the weapons roll was still spread out across a card table. 'My goodness.' She said, ignoring the question. 'What an array of firepower.'

'O'Connell likes to be prepared.' Jonathan said, leaning on the table and causing it to tip precariously. He just managed to catch it.

'I'm certain he is always ready for any eventuality.' Isobella said darkly as she circled the American.

'I do my best.' He said uncomfortably.

'And Jonathan was saying you were living here?' She gave a pointed smirk towards Evie.

'This was our Mother and Father's house, and our childhood home, there was plenty of room so it seemed practical for Rick to stay here.' Evie replied.

'In the guest room.' Rick added quickly, grasping the inference that Evie had missed entirely.

Isobella merely smiled. 'Of course, how convenient to have you on hand. Where were you living before Mr O'Connell?'

'Well, I.. was…' He began.

'Oh we met O'Connell when Evie busted him out of prison.' Jonathan interjected, causing both Evie and Rick to glare him into silence.

'I say old chap, bit bad form. In the house with your sister.' Charles blustered at Jonathan.

'Oh no, O'Connell is the salt of the earth. Probably couldn't have done the last expedition without him.' Jonathan countered.

'Thanks.' Rick responded without humour.

'Indeed. Without Rick we probably wouldn't have made it out of there.' Evie said fondly.

'Goodness.' Isobella giggled. 'From villain to hero, should I be frightened? You don't look dangerous, are you dangerous?' She flirted.

'Well he was about to be… Ow!' Evie administered a very sharp and hard kick to her brother's ankle.

'Released.' Evie said with an overly charming smile. 'All something of a terrible misunderstanding.'

'Oh well then.' Charles sniffed. 'Why were you in prison?'

'I got caught.' Rick responded sardonically. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go before I start singing god save the king and develop a craving for tiffin.'

Quickly gathering up the weapon roll, he gave Evie a parting peck on the lips saying 'I'll see _you_ later.' Before making his escape from the sudden excess of Britishness.

'Shall we have some tea?' Evie said brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jonathan and Charles disappeared into the garden, Evie poured the tea. Offering a cup to Lady Isobella, she became aware that her guest was watching her closely.

'Awfully convenient having him here I expect?' Isobella began innocently.

'Who?' Evie responded, knowing full well who she meant. She passed a plate with some cucumber sandwiches, the crusts removed of course.

Taking the offered treat, Isobella nibbled gently. 'You know exactly who I meant, your dashing American friend.'

'It made sense for him to stay here, we had the room.'

Isobella nodded knowingly. 'So you said… still we both know such men…' She began. 'I know Bertie can be a beast…'

Evie raised an eyebrow. 'I'm… I'm so sorry, aren't you happy with Bertie.' She said in concern.

'Oh ecstatic darling!' Isobella laughed, 'But such men, they crave the danger and the adventure and, well, they have their… urges don't they?'

'Urges?' Evie asked confused.

'Oh come now, you know what I mean. You don't mean to tell me those…' She indicated Evie's trousers, 'those aren't purely for his benefit?'

'What are you suggesting?' Evie asked, shocked.

'Well, you and him, in this house… it doesn't take much to put the pieces together…' Isobella nibbled some more sandwich.

'Well I never…!' Evie stood up and then quickly sat down again. 'If you are suggesting that Mr O'Connell and I are engaged in… in… funny business!'

Isobella shrieked with laughter. 'Funny business? I'm just saying that with a man like that, you obviously have to be somewhat accommodating. He's bound to have enjoyed liaisons with less that salubrious women, you know how the natives can be and, when in Rome. I'm not judging my dear, it's obviously the price one pays to stop them losing interest.'

'There is nothing to judge.' Evie said primly. 'Mr O'Connell always behaves in a perfectly gentlemanly fashion towards me,' Well, aside from that kiss when they first met, but Isobella didn't need to know that, 'and I have no concerns about his interest thank you!'

'Oh I see.' Said the blonde with a slight sneer.

'What do you mean? Are you saying you allow Bertie to…?'

'My lips are sealed. All I will say is that when you encourage the attentions of men of action, you shouldn't be surprised when they expect… action.'

Evie folded her arms. 'Mr O'Connell would never dream of taking advantage.' She said loyally.

Isobella sat back and sipped on her tea. 'Oh I am sorry.'

'Sorry?' Evie asked bemused.

'That you obviously still appear to be so utterly resistible.' Her nemesis added with a slight smile.

* * *

The train slowly wound its way across the arid landscape. Evie was attempting to read and failing. Sitting next to her, Isobella shifted in her seat, looked dejectedly out of the window and sighed periodically. On the other side of the carriage, Jonathan got to his feet. 'Just going to stretch the old legs.' He said.

Charles, who had been sitting opposite, immediately stood too. 'I'll come with you old chap. Seem to have been sitting here forever.'

Rick half sat, half lay across the two seats opposite the ladies. Evie could see he'd crossed his arms and closed his eyes, but she very much doubted he was asleep, he had just chosen not to interact with the Carrington-Smythes.

Distracted from her book, Evie found her gaze drawn to him and her thoughts to the things Isobella had said. A nasty seed of doubt had been planted and it was being encouraged to grow by Evie's own lack of confidence. Of course she realised that Rick had a past, one does not end up in prison with a death sentence through being saintly, but she had never really thought about it properly. He'd been a soldier, and an outlaw, and presumably he hadn't remained entirely chaste the whole time, yet he had never so much as touched her inappropriately. The question then remained, what was wrong with her?

'The trains in Egypt seem to travel so slowly!' Isobella complained, breaking Evie's thoughts.

'They have to allow for the sand. But once this part of the journey is complete we will purchase some camels and cover the last few miles that way.' Evie said with a small smile.

'Riding camels?' Isobella said making a face. 'Aren't they just disgusting smelly creatures?'

Evie's face softened. 'Oh no, I think they're beautiful and absolutely the best way to travel to the more remote places. Once you get them up to speed they really are the most fun to ride!'

She glanced at Rick who, whilst still pretending to be asleep, had a small smirk on his face. Clearly he was also remembering the race into Hamunaptra.

'I'll take your word for it.' Isobella muttered. She stood and stretched. 'I might join the boys and have a promenade myself. Will you join me?'

Evie shook her head and indicated her book.

With a final hopeful glance at the sleeping American, Isobella sighed and left.

* * *

'I say old chap, I wanted to have a word with you.' Charles began. Despite Jonathan's reluctance to be accompanied and so marathon sprint down the train, Charles had managed to keep up with him. They had now run out of carriages and so stood at the back, leaning on the railings and watching the track disappear behind them.

'Really about what?'

'This O'Connell fellow. I've been doing a bit of digging, asked some questions at the British and American Embassies, seems the chap is a bit of a bounder.' Charles said.

'In what way?' Jonathan asked innocently.

'Violence, theft, debauchery, you name it and he's been involved in it.' He leaned forward conspiratorially. 'Was even in the damned French Foreign Legion don't you know and if that doesn't tell you something?'

'Was he by jingo, and debauchery you say?' Jonathan made a show of looking shocked.

'Drinking… women… it's scandalous!'

'Scandalous.' Jonathan agreed, nodding.

'I'm just thinking of Evelyn old chap.' Charles said seriously.

Equally seriously Jonathan nodded in agreement. 'I bet you are.'

'It's not good for her to be alone with a cad like that, I mean, young gals are impressionable and I'd hate for him to press his intentions and her to succumb…'

'Evie?' Jonathan coughed. 'I don't think that's very likely.'

'Damned persuasive these fellows. There's more than one lady been left with her reputation in tatters after meeting our friend O'Connell, I'll wager.' Charles continued.

'Nah.' Jonathan scoffed, 'Old Mum isn't that easy to corrupt.'

Charles looked disparaging. 'They never are old chum, they never are.'

'So what do you suggest?' Jonathan asked.

'Well I'd suggest sending the bounder packing, but we need him by all accounts?'

Jonathan nodded, 'And Evie is rather fond of him.'

Rubbing his hands together, Charles outlined his plan. 'So we must make sure that Evelyn and this American are never left alone together. It's better to be safe than sorry. In fact, I will make it my personal mission to stay as close to Evelyn as possible… for her own safety you understand… until we get to the end of the trip and she comes to her senses.'

'So you will be too busy to be watching, I mean working with me then?' Jonathan asked hopefully.

'I'm afraid so, but a lady's honour must be protected.' Charles said.

Clapping Evie's new shadow on the shoulders Jonathan said cheerfully. 'Then go to old chap, go to.'


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Evie stood up, Rick removed his legs from the seat next to him and sat upright.

'I knew you weren't asleep.' She said accusingly, narrowing her eyes.

'I might have been.' He countered.

'You weren't snoring.' She said sitting down in the now vacant seat.

'I do not snore!' He snorted indignantly.

'Yes you do darling, sometimes the whole house shakes.' Evie patted his leg.

'Are you ok?' Rick asked. Evie had been worryingly quiet the entire journey.

'Isobella is just as delightful as I remembered her to be.' Evie said with a grimace.

'Then why don't we just ditch them. We have the money for the expedition, once we get to Khmun, it won't be that hard to lose them?' Rick suggested.

Evie tapped her lips with her book, considering. 'No,' she said eventually, 'That wouldn't be right, we just have to try and get along and be _nice_ to them.'

'Hey, I am being nice!'

'Being nice is not pretending to be asleep or disappearing for the entire trip.' She said.

'Oh come on Evie, they're not exactly the easiest people to get along with. She is the world's most annoying woman and I have no idea what you ever saw in the chinless wonder.'

'Why Mr O'Connell, are you jealous?' Evie said teasing.

'Of course not.' He snapped, 'I just don't know how you can be so nice to them after what they did to you?'

Evie shrugged. 'They were the only ones willing to finance, no-one wants to back an expedition lead by a woman. It was simply a question of money.'

'We could have just sold the last part of Imoteph's treasure and financed it ourselves?' He said, aware that they had discussed this many, many times before. The treasure had been divided three ways between himself, Evie and Johnathan. Those items without any real historical importance had been sold, however, Evie had held onto the real priceless pieces.

'I couldn't do that.' She said, 'They are just too precious and belong in the museum.'

Rick nodded, unsurprised. 'I will be as nice to them as possible.' He conceded.

Evie's smile of gratitude soon turned to a face full of concern. 'What if we don't find Thoth's scales?'

'Do you know where to look?' Rick asked, already knowing the answer.

'Yes… I believe so.'

'Have you studied the ancient texts over and over again for clues and confirmation of their existence?' he asked, perfectly aware that it had been her obsession for months.

'Yes.' She said.

'Then if they are there, we will find them.' He finished reassuringly.

Her fears alleviated for now, Evie opened her book. 'It says here,' She began, her face alight with enthusiasm, 'that the scales are not only used for the recently deceased, but that whoever holds them can only speak the truth, in fact they were used by numerous pharaohs to maintain justice and uncover plots.'

'Powerful stuff.' Rick said.

Evie suddenly lifted the open book so that it shielded her mouth from the rest of the passengers. 'Rick, don't look, but there is a man, three seats back on the left who is staring at us.'

Instinctively Rick moved to glance across, only to have Evie grab his cheeks between her thumb and forefinger and pull him to face her.

'I said don't look!' She hissed.

'If I gon't gook how am I gupposed to know who you're galking about?' He hissed back with difficulty.

'He is wearing a grey fedora, grey suit and has a kind of scruffy black beard.' She said, keeping hold of him. 'Don't do anything suspicious.'

Rick raised his eyebrows, 'You gon't gink gis is guspicious at gall?'

With a slight hesitation, Evie suddenly pressed her lips against Ricks in an attempt to salvage the situation.

'Ahem, I say, bad form!' Charles harrumphed, causing the two to pull apart. Both Evie and Rick attempted to look around the irritated Englishman who was standing in the way.

'He's gone.' Evie said, sitting back in the seat defeated. 'He was there Rick, I swear, and staring at us so intently. It was disturbing.'

'If you say he was there baby then I believe you.' Rick said squeezing her hand.

'Who, what?' Charles said confused, and a bit put out that he was being ignored.

Rick stood up purposefully. 'I'm going to take a walk and see if I can find our friend and what he wants. You going to be all right here?'

Evie nodded.

Rick pointed at Charles. 'You, stay here with her. You don't let her out of your sight, you understand?'

'Well I…' Charles began.

'Do you _understand_?' Rick said forcefully, startling the Englishman.

'Yes… yes…' Charles stuttered as the tall American strode off down the carriage.

* * *

'I say old girl, I rather wanted to have a chat whilst I have you to myself.' Charles had taken the seat opposite Evie and leant on the table, nervously picking his fingernails.

'Yes?' Distracted, Evie was craning her neck in an attempt to either spot the man with the beard or Rick. It was all she could do to keep herself in her seat.

'Well it was about that silly prank at school. I just wanted to say that I'm dashed sorry. Whole thing got a bit out of hand, and you know, Bella can be a bit of a pill sometimes?'

He sounded so forlorn that Evie's kind heart was touched. 'It's all right Charles, water under the bridge.' She said, patting his hand.

Encouraged, Charles went on. 'I also wanted to say that if there is anything you need I am absolutely at your service, anything at all or if you find yourself in less than perfect company, if say, anyone becomes a problem...'

By now, Evie was once again looking up the carriage. 'Fine, fine, thank you Charles.' She said distractedly. Spotting Isobella, she waved.

The socialite didn't wave back. Returning, she flopped down in the seat. 'Oh the heat and just so many people, I don't know how you bear it Evelyn, I really don't.'

'Did you see O'Connell?' Evie asked urgently.

'No? Where is he? Would you like me to go and look for him?' Isobella seemed suddenly perfectly at home with the heat and people, but Rick chose that moment to reappear with Johnathan, they were deep in conversation. Evie got to her feet expectantly.

As he approached Rick threw his arms out from his sides and shrugged. 'No sign of anyone matching that description hon, I'm sorry.'

'I did see him Rick, I honestly did. He can't have disappeared. Perhaps he jumped from the train?' She said anxiously.

'If he did then he's got a very long walk across some pretty inhospitable desert.' Rick said, putting his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

'I didn't imagine it.' She said.

'I know.' He said, gently kissing the top of her head. 'I know.'

* * *

At the station in Khmun Rick reached for Evie's bag only to find Charles dived for the thing at the same time. Having been the one to carry it to the station in Cairo, Rick knew exactly how heavy the thing was, especially as usual it contained more books than clothes. He watched with interest as the Englishman struggled to lift it.

'You ok with that?' He asked.

Charles nodded and grunted something which could well have been a yes.

With a shrug, Rick swung his own bag over his shoulder. 'Let's go see a man about some camels then.' He said and led the way through the crowd and out into the bizarre with Charles struggling along with Evie's bag at the rear.

'Oh' Evie said, a look of pure delight on her face as she saw their mounts. She had changed from her travelling attire into her new trousers, but, much to Rick's relief, had paired them with a long loose gold coloured robe.

Isobella didn't look quite so delighted, however the face of disgust turned to mock dismay as a thought occurred to her.

'I'm not entirely sure I could control a big beast like that.' She said in a small girlish voice. 'Perhaps I had better ride with you Mr O'Connell?' She placed a hand on his

arm.

A look of horror crossed Rick's face as he locked eyes with Evie and gave a tiny shake of the head.

'What are you talking about old girl.' Charles scoffed. 'You've been in the pony club virtually since you could walk… and, don't you remember that time you stole Father's hunter you had to climb to the top of the fence just to reach his back! You were off across the estate like all the bats in hell were behind you, laughing all the way!'

Isobella shot her brother a look of pure malevolence. 'But I have never ridden a _camel_ …' She said through gritted teeth.

'They really are the most compliant animals.' Evie offered.

'And I have way too much stuff to carry.' Rick added. 'But I'm sure Jonathan can find room for you if you're concerned.'

An indignant cough exploded from the gentleman in question.

'I'm happy to offer my services to Miss Evelyn if she requires them?' Charles said irrelevantly but as gallantly as he could.

'Evie is more than capable…' Rick began in irritation.

'Thank you Charles, but I rather enjoy riding camels.' Evie cut Rick off mid-sentence and followed up with a warning glare. 'Be nice.' She mouthed.

'Well, I suppose I shall have to see if I can manage.' Isobella sighed loudly in disappointment before hopping onto the beast as if he had been riding them her entire life.

Rick gave Evie a look of exasperation.


	6. Chapter 6

After an unexceptional camel ride, the party arrived at the ruins outside Khmun. Before long, the tents had been erected and a simple supper cooked and eaten. Isobella watched Rick and Evie as the pair had moved away from the base for a firearm lesson and target practice.

She had seen Evie firing a rifle, and now it seemed they had moved on to a pistol. As she fired, Rick was obviously correcting her stance and giving her instructions, and making them both laugh by all accounts.

Johnathan came to stand next to Isobella. 'She's getting rather good isn't she?' He said proudly.

'If you say so.' Isobella said with a sneer.

'The pistol is a relatively new skill, but Old Mum is a dab hand with a rifle these days.' He continued, ignoring the negativity. 'O'Connell says if she is going to be an adventurer, she should know how to defend herself, keeps her out of trouble.' He said with a shrug.

Isobella watched Rick put his arms around Evie's, his larger hands covering hers, as he demonstrated squeezing the trigger. Releasing his grip after a far longer pause than necessary, Evie fired again, this time hitting the target square in the middle. She jumped up and down with excitement and hugged him.

Isobella felt a pang of annoyance.

* * *

Dragging the large rock from the entrance hole, Rick looked down inside. Taking a stone, he dropped it into the hole, there was a clink a second later as it hit the floor. It was followed by a rope tied to a upended column. Drawing his pistol, he nodded to Evie before stepping over the edge and dropping into the room below. 'Ok, it's clear.' He shouted up.

Jonathan followed with slightly less enthusiasm.

Charles sat on the edge of the hole and with a push landed on his feet. Dusting his hands on his trousers he looked up at his sister. 'Come along old girl. Easy as falling off a log.'

Evie motioned to Isobella to go first. The blonde peered cautiously into the hole.

'C'mon let's go people.' Rick called.

Sitting down with her feet dangling over edge, Isobella gripped the rope and gradually inched down, the obvious fear on her face as she swung, her legs kicking, Charles and Jonathan just about managed to get purchase on her wriggling form.

'You have to let go of the rope.' Evie said with as much patience as she could. With some effort, Isobella finally released her grip and was manhandled inside.

Red faced she readjusted her clothing. 'What about Evelyn?' She gasped.

Charles, sticking out his chest, positioned himself under the hole and motioned to Evie.

With a final look around, Rick holstered his pistol and using an outstretched arm to push Charles out of the way, stood below the entrance as Evie stepped through. In one fluid moment he had caught her in his arms and held her bridal style, their eyes locked together in the moment.

'We should perhaps get going?' She said softly, lowering her lids. Reluctantly Rick lowered her feet to the ground.

'I know, sickening isn't it?' Jonathan scoffed at the gaping Isobella. 'Right.' He continued more loudly than necessary. 'Shall we be off then?'

* * *

Having made their way into the heart of the building, Evie stopped suddenly, her head on one side, listening.'Rick, I think something or someone is down here with us.' She hissed.

The American motioned for everyone to be quiet. There were indeed some strange sounds coming from the corridor ahead.

'Our bearded friend do you think?' Johnathan said quietly.

With a glance at Evie, Rick handed her one of the pistols. 'You think you can handle it?' He whispered. She responded with a nod. Holding a hand out to indicate they should stay where they were, he drew his second pistol and crept forward to investigate.

Isobella sidled close to Evie. Keeping her voice low, she whispered conversationally. 'Of course, my Bertie has taught me how to use all of the latest weaponry, he felt it was _very_ important.'

Evie held the weapon as Rick has shown her and did her best to ignore the woman.

'In fact, he says I am a natural proficient, especially with a side arm.' The whisper continued.

'How nice.' Evie said, struggling to keep the irritation out of her voice.

'Can you manage Evelyn, or would you like me to take it?' Charles appeared on the other side of her. Evie felt like she wanted to scream.

'I am perfectly fine thank you Charles.' She managed through gritted teeth.

'I don't see why you should have the pistol anyway.' Isobella sulked. 'I am just as good at it as you, better even.'

'Because O'Connell has given it to me.' Evie retorted.

'It can't be that difficult then. Let me try.' Isobella took a grab at the pistol, which caused Evie to pull it back.

'Leave it alone.' She snapped.

'Let me have it!' Isobella insisted, pulling on the weapon so that the two women were struggling with it.

As Rick O'Connell walked around the corner the tussle was becoming serious. 'I couldn't see anyone…' He began. The two women swung around and the pistol fired.

'Ow! What the hell!' Rick yelled as the bullet grazed his shoulder, blood began to seep through the cotton of his shirt.

'Oh my God Rick you're hurt.'' Evie exclaimed letting go of the pistol and running to him. O'Connell looked down, patted his arm and immediately saw the blood.

'You think? I've just been shot.' He shouted.

'I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry, let me see, perhaps it's just a scratch.' Evie said hopefully as he raised his eyebrows incredulously.

'It was Evelyn's fault!' blurted Isobella and if looks could have killed, Evie would have indeed been guilty of murder.

Jonathan took the pistol out of Isobella's shaking hands. 'I'll take that I think.'

Evie resumed fussing over Rick. 'Let me see… stop wriggling and let me have a proper look at it.'

'You shot me!' he muttered. 'Of all people, and I've been shot at by a lot of people, and you shot me!'

Finally, he allowed himself to be led over to a low column to sit down. 'You'll have to take your shirt off.' Evie commanded, pulling the first aid kit out of his rucksack.

With a face like thunder Rick removed his holsters, undid the shirt and pulled it from the offending shoulder. Despite her concern, Evie couldn't help noticing the various other scars in only that small area. She shook her head to clear the curious thoughts about his past coursing through her brain.

'What were you both doing anyway apart from trying to kill me?' He growled.

'Let me see.' She said, sitting opposite and ignoring the question. The bullet had indeed just grazed the skin, but had caused a lot of blood. Evie began dabbing iodine onto the wound making Rick hiss in pain.

'Oh don't be such a big baby.' She said, continuing with her ministrations, her brusque tone at odds with the tears that now welled up in her eyes unbidden.

'Hey.' Rick said, his anger dissolving instantly at her tears. He raised her chin with his index finger. 'What's this for?'

With a sniff Evie wiped the back of her hand across her face and returned all her attention to the wound. 'Stupid… stupid woman. She could have killed you! I could have killed you! I'm never going near a gun again!'

The dabbing on the graze was getting harder with each word and sniff making Rick wince until he was forced to take both of her hands in his. Bringing them up to his lips he gently kissed her fingers. 'But she didn't and you didn't. It wasn't your fault. I'm ok.' He said patiently. She slowly brought her gaze up to meet his. 'Or at least I will be if you stop trying to make it better… ok?'

With a small smile Evie nodded. Leaning in, Rick nuzzled her nose with his own, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap, her cheek resting against his collarbone.

'Let's not let her ladyship near any weapons again though ok?' Rick whispered, placing a small kiss into her hair.

Evie half sobbed and half giggled as she nuzzled in further.

'Well, I'm not sure Charlie would be entirely happy if that was me.' Isobella elbowed, Jonathan before nodding in the direction of the couple, although she couldn't entirely say the same for her own thoughts on the matter.

'What's that? Oh, it's fine, really. It was all a bit of a shock that's all. '

'Fine? Well if you're sure. I mean how very modern of you.'

Jonathan thought for a minute. 'What do you mean by very modern of me?'

'Oh.' Isobella waved a hand airily. 'Evelyn running around these foreign countries, wearing trousers like a man, hair all over the place and obviously what's going on over there.' She nodded pointedly again towards Evie and Rick.

'Dashed worrying old boy.' Charlie added. 'I did warn you.'

'Weeeeell, he's American, but we don't hold it against him.' Jonathan began.

'Yes American… but is he quite the gentleman? I mean what sort of man is he? Very base don't you think, not the sort of man to consider a ladies' honour… and they look very cosy?' Isobella said with a snide smile.

'Very cosy.' Charles added viciously.

'O'Connell is as straight as they come, he wouldn't… Evie wouldn't… they wouldn't… would they?' Jonathan said.

'All I'm saying is she seems very comfortable.' The blonde woman said with faux innocence.

'You think they're…?' Jonathan said, shocked.

Isobella shrugged and turned away.

'Really, you think they're…' Jonathan stared back at Rick and Evie. The former had rebuttoned his shirt, tucked it in and reattached the pistol holsters, never taking his eyes from his love. He watched the American plant a soft kiss on his sister's lips before the two of them re-joined the group.

'No harm done.' Rick said as he strode past the Englishman holding Evie's hand.

'Nah.' Jonathan muttered to himself, shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Night fell and the adventurers ate and took themselves to their temporary accommodation. Choosing not to share a tent with the two other men, Rick took a blanket and settled himself by the camp fire to lay on his back with his arms behind his head staring up at the stars. Lights eventually went out in the tents and the fire burned low, and finally the American drifted off into sleep.

The sound of a canvas tent flap moving immediately woke the light sleeper. It was from the girl's tent. He could just make out the nightdress clad figure pick her way across the camp to him.

'Evie? Is everything ok?' He whispered. The figure crouched down and picked up the edge of the blanket before wriggling underneath. Instinctively he put his arm around her.

'What's the matter, couldn't you sleep?' He hissed.

A finger was placed against his lips, which was rapidly replaced with the visitors own lips kissing him hard and unfamiliar as she climbed on top of him. Hands fumbled and pulled at his clothing in the most intimate of areas. This wasn't Evie.

Gripping her shoulders, he pushed Isobella off him and sat up.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He growled quietly.

She sat back on her haunches and tossed the hair out of her face, a feint silhouette in the dark night.

'It's all right, I won't tell.' She giggled. 'I wanted to make it up to you for the little accident. It's only a bit of fun.'

'No, it isn't, go back to bed.' He ordered.

Isobella inched closer. A hand snaked out and played with the buttons on his shirt. 'Oh come on. You didn't mind when you thought it was little miss prim…' She wheedled

'Evie would never do something like this.' Rick said. Before he could speak again, Isobella had thrown herself towards him. Already leaning away, she knocked Rick onto his back. Once again he found her full weight on top of him and her mouth clamped against his.

'Ahem!' The cough was about the worst thing Rick could have possibly imagined.

Except of course until the lamp was lit and Evie stood over them with a look on her face which perfectly mixed utter fury and total incomprehension.

'Am I interrupting?' Evie's tone could have frozen the desert.

Rick scrambled out from under the blonde and got to his feet, awkwardly running his fingers through his hair. 'This is really not what it looks like.' He said.

'So you aren't rolling around in the middle of the night with Isobella?' Evie asked.

'No, well yes technically but I can explain…' She raised her eyebrows in a manner that suggested she didn't think he could.

Clutching Rick's blanket to cover herself, Isobella began plaintively. 'Oh Evelyn, I just came out for a breath of fresh air and the beast…'

Evie held up an index finger in warning. 'Don't.' She ordered.

'But…' Isobella tried again.

'Go… to… bed…' Evie spat each word, not even looking at the other woman as she scuttled back to her tent. Evie's sole focus was on Rick who was desperately wishing for a hole to open up in the sand.

She folded her arms and stared accusingly. It was worse than her yelling, seeing that hurt in her eyes.

'I thought she was you.' It sounded unlikely even to him, he scuffed his boots in the sand.

'You said it yourself, I would never do such a thing. I heard you… so how could you have thought it was me?' Those brown eyes flashed angrily.

'She threw herself at me?' That sounded even worse.

'You didn't have to catch her. A man who has taken on Mummies, with all of their strength and he can't fight off one small woman?' She scoffed.

'She was really persistant.' He protested.

'Ooooh!' Evie exclaimed in outrage stamping her foot before turning and returning to to bed.

'Evie…' Rick cried after her, but she didn't even look back.

* * *

The next morning the atmosphere was painful. Isobella claimed a dramatic headache, however the night's events had obviously been relayed to the two other men.

An uncomfortable silence filled the camp as a meagre breakfast was consumed.

'Isobella is claiming she can't face coming with us today so someone will have to stay here with her.' Evie said coolly.

'Obviously not O'Connell.' Charles said snidely.

'Obviously.' Evie agreed. 'So either one or both of you will have to stay, it's not safe to leave her here alone.'

'I don't think you should be alone with him Evelyn.' Charles began.

'Now just a minute.' Rick got to his feet, his temper flaring as he jabbed a finger at Charles. 'For the last time, I didn't do a damned thing! Ask Isobella, just ask her to tell you what happened!'

'I'm afraid my sister is far to distressed and unwell to talk to anyone at the moment.' Charles sniffed.

Rick threw his hands in the air in disbelief. 'You know this is bogus Evie right?'

'I can stay with the patient.' Jonathan said helpfully, earning himself a furious glare from Rick.

'Then it's settled gentlemen. Charles and O'Connell will come with me and Jonathan you can stay here and take care of Isobella.' Evie said.

'Just watch yourself.' O'Connell shot at Jonathan.

'I might say the same to you.' He replied with a pointed glance towards Charles.

* * *

For the explorers the day seemed to wear on excruciatingly slowly. Every step that Evie took, Charles was under her feet. The moment she put something down or turned around he was directly in her way. She must have trodden on his feet at least four or five times in the last hour alone and it was becoming a tad claustrophobic.

Evie was steadfastly ignoring Rick, who was keeping his distance, much to their companion's delight. Having tried to talk to her several times it became clear that she was in no mood to listen. There was only so many times he could protest his innocence.

Although still angry and hurt, Evie was beginning to feel the loss of his company but she had committed to ignoring him and, as he now wasn't pressing the point, she found herself unable to back down.

'About time she came to her senses.' Charles sneered as he passed O'Connell. It was with a huge amount of self-control that Rick managed not to throw him into the wall.

'Evie just be careful.' Rick said as she pressed the sequences on the stone figures deep under the city.

'I'm sure she knows what she's doing!' Charles snapped.

Rick bit his tongue. Still unable to have a conversation with the woman he adored it didn't mean he stopped taking care of her. The gaps around the stone flagstones had worried him, as had the definite increase in heat as they'd entered this room. He knew enough about ancient Egypt to realise the denizens were a spectacularly devious bunch. Staying within easy range of Evie he stepped backwards onto a raised stone ledge behind him.

As Evie finally completed the sequence, she gave a small satisfied smile and pulled back the stone lever. There was a sudden gurgling. Rick took in the parameters of the room, predicting where the danger would come from. It would come from below. In one fluid movement, He grasped Evie around the waist and lifted her onto the protection of the ledge. It was gratifying to have her rest against his chest naturally once again as he held her tightly to him. He watched with interest as Charles hopped from foot to foot as the high pressure heated sand shot out from the walls at ankle height and engulfed his boots. They began to smoulder. It took a hefty dig of the elbow from Evie before Rick finally extended his hand and dragged the Englishman to safety.

'You ok?' He asked her softly as the last of the sand dissipated. The excitement over, she resumed a cool detachment and drawing away stepped off the ledge. 'I'm perfectly fine.' She said, before turning back with just a glimmer of a smile. 'Thank you.'

'Always.' He said holding her gaze as long as possible.

'So shall we find out what's in this hidey hole then?' Charles said with overblown enthusiasm. Sadness flashed in Evie's eyes as she turned away which ripped into Rick like a bullet.

'Let's.' She said to Charles with forced brightness.

* * *

'Sorry Charles,' she said as his toe went under her heel again. 'You don't need to be quite so close.'

'I just want you to know that I am here if there is anything at all that you need.' Charles said with a small bow as he moved away.

'Unable to help himself, Rick snorted in derision.

'It's called being a gentleman.' Charles said pointedly. 'Some people have no concept of the idea.'

'What the hell is your problem?' Rick said, squaring up to Charles.

'You would be that problem.' The former retorted looking up at the much taller American.

'So, let's hear it.'

'I don't think you are good for Evelyn, you're dangerous. She deserves better.' Charles said, 'Some people have no concept of preserving a lady's honour.' Charles said.

Rick, unimpressed by such posturing, simply moved forward until he was towering over the Englishman. 'A lady's honour?' Suddenly confronted by the enraged American, Charles felt his initial courage waning.

'I mean my sister, Lady Isobella of course.' He said.

'Trust me, she may have the title, but your sister is no lady.' Rick pointed to where Evie was standing. ' _That_ is a lady.'

'You'll only end up hurting her, I know your sort.' Charles said self-righteously. 'I intend to make sure she doesn't fall foul of your filthy intentions.'

'I would never do anything to harm Evie. She is the most important thing in my world and I will do all I can to keep her safe from anything and anyone that might cause her pain.' Rick growled. 'Or indeed anyone who has caused her to be hurt in the past. It is a shame you weren't more concerned for her a few years ago.'

The comment hung in the air and Charles had the good grace to glance away.

'Yeah.' Rick continued, 'I know what you did to her at school, how you humiliated her, and believe me I would love to redress that balance, so if you want to take a swing at me for the affront to your sister or anything else then you go right ahead.' He tapped his chin invitingly.

'What's going on?' Evie asked as she approached, her glance bouncing from one to the other.

Charles immediately dropped his stance, however Rick refused to back off.

'I was explaining to our American friend about what it means to be a gentleman.'

She rolled her eyes. 'We have more important things to think about just now.' She said, placing her hand in Ricks. The small gesture of returning affection made him soften immediately and focus all his attention on her. 'There is something I have to show you.' She pulled him in the direction of her discovery and, god help him, he actually stuck his tongue out at his rival.


	8. Chapter 8

'Look at this.' Evie said, indicating the lettering across the doorway.

'Ancient Egyptian? What does it say?' Rick asked, holding up the torch.

'This is far before even the most ancient writings we've discovered. This is the Egyptian equivalent of a cave painting. As her nimble fingers traced each letter she sounded the words. 'As far as I can tell it either says, Trust the truth and receive redemption or Trust the truth and go to hell.'

Rick blinked at her his brow furrowed. 'That's quite a margin of translation?'

She shook her hands out in frustration. 'I know, the hieroglyphs are terribly worn and so old I am only able to guess what they would have evolved into.'

'But what we are looking for is behind this door?' Rick said tapping at the stonework experimentally.

'I believe it is?' Evie couldn't contain her excitement, smiling broadly for the first time all day.

'Then let's get in there.' Rick said, wanting to do anything to please her. He set the crowbar into the small gap between door and wall and began to lever.

'Now just a minute!' Charles began.

Evie and Rick turned to look at him.

'I'm sure you've got it absolutely right old girl and all that, but… you know…' He indicated behind him, obviously still shaken by the booby trapped room. 'Don't we think it would be more sensible if we actually checked whether it was the former or the latter before we go breaking in and upsetting the apple cart so to speak?' He said.

'No.' Rick said sarcastically as he resumed the jimmi-ing.

'Can't be too careful Evelyn. Can we? Hmmm?' Charles persisted. 'Perhaps send a wire to the Museum or something to check? Don't want to do anything foolish?'

Evie placed a hand on Rick's arm to stop him. 'Perhaps I had better recheck the books.' She conceded.

'You've been over those books a thousand times and you've found things those museum curators would never see.' He said seeing the self-doubt all over her face. 'You've got this.'

Raising her eyes to his face Evie stared intently, the agony of indecision.

Rick gave a small nod towards the door and raised his eyebrows hopefully.

'I'd rather double check the books.' She said eventually. 'We'll come back tomorrow.'

Rick sagged in defeat.

* * *

Returning to the others, Johnathan was in something of a panic.

'He was here, Old mum, he was here.' He said hopping from foot to foot.

'Who was?' Evie replied patiently.

'Your chap with the black beard. I was out here doing a bit of… um… well I was looking around.' He said non committally, 'and I noticed there was a flash of a reflection at the edge of one of dunes. I got out the binoculars…'

'Those… are mine…' Rick said, having stood by to listen and noticed the very glasses in Johnathan's hand.

Instinctively the latter put the binoculars behind his back and carried on. 'I looked to where the flash was, and there he was, large as life, the chap with the beard.'

'Where?' Rick asked.

Johnathan pointed in the direction.

Leaping on to a camel, Rick immediately went to investigate.

* * *

'Well?' Evie asked, ringing her hands as Rick returned. The rest of the camp, even Isobella, had assembled to hear the news. Leaping from the back of the beast, Rick addressed only Evie. 'I found a fire and a tent, whoever our friend is, he has been watching us for a while. No bags or any sign of him though. Hopefully, being sighted has frightened him away.'

Evie remained unconvinced. 'Could you see any clues as to who he was, or what he wanted?' She asked.

Shaking his head, Rick placed a hand on her shoulder. 'He's probably long gone by now, I wouldn't worry.' But deep down, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Pouring over the books, Evie had to admit, Rick was right, there was nothing new to be found here. She glanced up to see him engrossed in the task of cleaning his pistols. Hoping he would feel her stare, she waited, but he didn't return her gaze.

Undeniably, he had been caught in a compromising position, but, in her heart, she didn't really believe he had welcomed Isobella's attentions. The lady had made no secret of her attraction to Rick and Evie suspected his side of the story was fairly accurate. Her main irritation had come from his assertion that she, Evie, would _never do such a thing_ , nothing so bold as Isobella had attempted. The thought had eaten away at her like a scarab beetle. Was she really so lacking in courage, so very totally proper, that he could never imagine her having the urges of a woman and acting on them? The insult stuck in her throat. This explained why he had always maintained such a distance physically. He thought her unworldly, uninteresting as an object of lust, it was infuriating.

Emboldened by anger, tonight she would show him. If he wasn't prepared to acknowledge her as a woman, then he would have to be shown the error of his ways.

As night fell, Evie waited until she heard the majority of the camp had gone to sleep. Creeping from her bed, she stood, ensuring that Isobella maintained a rhythmic breathing pattern. The tent flap opened and Evie crept across the site to where she had seen Rick set up his blanket and bedding. Reaching the spot, she lifted the blanket, only to find the spot completely empty. Where could he be.

The moonlight offered pitiful illumination. Evie stared this way and that, hoping for glimpse of his silhouette.

'What are you doing up?' Rick said quietly as he crept up behind her. He held a lighted torch.

Striking what she hoped was a provocative pose, Evie placed a hand on her hip and bent her knee. It just looked uncomfortable.

'I thought you might like some company.' She said, re-flexing the hip and returning to her unnatural stance.

'Ok?' Rick said uncertainly as he crouched to throw another log on the fire. 'You haven't spoken to me all day and now you decide you want to chat?'

With an exaggerated sashay, she moved towards him. 'Who said anything about chatting?' She said in what she hoped was a seductive tone.

'Uh-huh.' He said, confused.

'I just thought maybe we could…' She began.

'Shhh.' Rick said, interrupting her.

'Well I…' She said indignantly.

'Evie, Shut up.' He snapped.

Listening intently, Rick honed in on where the small noise was coming from.

'Go back to bed and don't leave that tent.' He said quickly, drawing his pistol, before pushing her back towards her accommodation and running off into the dark of the dunes.

Evelyn threw her arms out in exasperation and had no choice but to return to her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

All through the long night Evie tossed and turned. She listened for the sounds of movement outside the tent. Occasionally she would hear a sound to indicate O'Connell was having an equally sleep free night. Toying with the idea of going out again, she peeped through the tent flap. She could just make him out, standing away from where the fire would expose his silhouette. He seemed to be staring out into the desert, looking and listening, alert for danger and so distant. She decided to go back to bed but sleep wouldn't come.

She had been happy, they both had, blissfully so for four months. That is until Isobella arrived and this previously unimagined issue had been raised, now it was all she could think about. She glanced across to the sleeping heiress in the tent's other bunk. Because of her there was a chasm between her and Rick that she had no idea how to cross.

The next morning, she rose and dressed as soon as it was light and stepped out into the day with a new determination. The tantalising smell of coffee assailed her nostrils.

'Can I have some of that?' She asked Rick as he took a swig from his own tin mug.

'Rough night?' He said, ladling her a cup.

Nodding she took the drink gratefully. It was strong and bitter, but just what she needed. 'Did you?' She asked.

Running a hand through his hair, it was obvious Rick hadn't slept at all. 'Jumping at shadows. There is something out there Evie.' He said pointing to the dunes. 'Whether it is our creepy friend or something else, but I'm sure of it.' Rick turned his back to her, arms folded, staring out into the sunrise. The silence was like a door between them.

Moving to stand next to him Evie tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and felt him stiffen. Her fingers found his and intertwined. 'I'm sorry... for doubting you.' She said quietly.

He relaxed taking her hand in his other until they stood holding hands side by side. 'You've nothing to be sorry for.' He replied.

'I knew it was Isobella. I was just angry and…well, jealous I suppose.' She said with difficulty.

'Trust me, you never ever have a reason to be jealous Evie.' He said, finally turning to her. Their eyes met and at least some of the tension began to dissipate. 'There's only you, you know that?'

With a small smile, Evie nodded. In this brand new dawn, she did know that, she'd always known it. A small traitorous thought raised its head in her mind, 'but what about…?' It was quashed as Rick asked seriously. 'Have I kissed you today?'

Evie giggled and shook her head. 'You didn't kiss me yesterday either.'

Pulling her close, the omission was soon rectified as his mouth claimed hers.

* * *

'The choice is you stay up here and take your chances that our friend doesn't come back or you come with us.' Rick said as he prepared the weapons.

Jonathan turned back and forth in indecision.

'Well I'm not sure we should be considering a further expedition…' Charles blustered. 'After all, jolly dangerous for the ladies.'

'We are going down there and we are coming back with the Scales of Thoth, with or without you.' Evie said in a tone that broached no argument. Still, Charles seemed determined to try. Taking her arm he guided her away from O'Connell.

'You don't have to do this Evelyn, whatever he might have said.' He nodded towards the American. 'It is dashed dangerous!'

'Charles.' Evie began patiently. 'This is what I do.' She corrected herself. 'This is what _we_ do. If you don't want to come then that will be perfectly acceptable, but O'Connell and I are going.'

'Then I will come along, just to ensure you're safe.' Charles said, pumping out his chest.

Evie smiled, not unkindly, 'I can assure you I will be absolutely safe with O'Connell.' She said. Her inner voice added 'in every possible way' but she was determined to ignore it.

'What about ensuring my safety Charles?' Isobella complained. 'Carnahan went quite to pieces when we saw that fellow yesterday. I require you to protect me.'

'I did not go to pieces!' Jonathan said indignantly. Seeing Evie and Rick's enquiring gaze, he conceded, 'Well perhaps a little, but he is an awfully creepy little fellow.'

'So it's agreed.' Rick clipped the magazine into his pistol. 'You three stay here.'

Charles put up his hand. 'No, no, we will all go. Safety in numbers.' He said pompously.

Rick rolled his eyes and walked away.

'Oh Charles, don't be such a bore, if they want to go into that dirty hole I don't see why I have to.' Isobella pouted.

'Because you are the one who dragged us out into this dirty hole with whatever ridiculous plan you had to seduce O'Connell.' Charles hissed angrily at his sister. 'So you will kindly go and put together whatever things you need and we will get this over with.'

She opened her mouth to protest.

'It was because of such behaviour we had to leave London, so Bertie didn't find out what you'd been up to, but, if you aren't going to do as I ask, perhaps he and I will find time to take lunch at the club when we get home…'

The threat hung in the air.

With a huff of protestation, Isobella turned and flounced back to the tent to prepare.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of the city, Rick had managed to lever the doorway open enough to gain entry. They had now entered the domain of Thoth, the god of balance and truth and the change in atmosphere was electric. Power radiated from the Scales which were becoming ever closer, and the truth was bubbling to the surface.

The party began to expose little light truths that perhaps would normally have remained hidden.

'I have been sneaking out and finding a few trinkets to sell when we get back.' Jonathan blurted out randomly. He seemed as surprised as everyone else when the admission popped out of his mouth.

'Oh Jonathan.' Evie said in disappointment.

'When I was pretending to have a headache yesterday I saw him.' Isobella added, before realising how she had implicated herself.

'It's the Scales, we are being forced to tell the truth.' Evie said to Rick.

'That's going to be interesting.' He said sardonically.

Before long, everyone in the party was doing their best to remain quiet, for fear of exposing their secrets.

They came to a dead end. Isobella and Jonathan stopped further back in a vain attempt to resist the effects.

Charles stood annoyingly over Evie as she tried to read the hieroglyphs carved into the lower part of the wall. 'You're in my light and in my way.' She said eventually in exasperation. He looked on slack jawed at her brusque tone.

'I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not.' She said and motioned for him to stand further away out of the line of the torch.

Rick meanwhile stared idly around. There seemed to be a draft coming from somewhere. Placing a hand against the wall he could feel it. This was a hidden door. He suspected it was arranged as one closed another opened. His keen eyes searched the walls, there had to be a way to close the first one. To the left was a concealed stone lever on the wall. He had to admit, it was calling to him.

'Got it.' Evie said in triumph as she stood up and stepped across the unnoticed threshold. Wandering across to the wall she had been studying, his hand in his pockets, Charlie bent over to look.

'It all looks Greek to me old girl.' He said, peering at the characters.

'Egyptian actually.' Rick said. A boot was hastily connected to the seat of the Englishman's pants and he was pushed fully through the doorway whilst Rick simultaneously pulled the lever. The door slid down with a whoosh and, as expected, the previous dead end now stretched out into a corridor.

'Bye, bye Charlie.' Rick said with some glee. He then turned to face Evie who was standing with her arms crossed.

'You did that on purpose.' She said, narrowing her eyes.

'Yep.' He said defiantly.

Evie relaxed, 'Thank goodness for that, he was driving me mad!' She exhaled. 'I think the scales should be just around the corner.'

This was the old Evie, excited to be exploring. Rick grinned and, shouldering his weapon roll, followed her.

She was right. The silver box sat proudly on the stone plinth. Evie cleared the cobwebs away. 'I think this is it, the scales of Thoth. Legend has it that the scales would draw the truth out of even the most accomplished liar.' Her eyes flashed with excitement.

'Then you will know its true that I really only have eyes or anything else for that matter, for you. I love you.'

Smiling, Evie put her arms around his waist and he returned the gesture. 'I love you too.' She said allowing herself to be kissed.

'So, shall we see about this box?' He said breaking away. Evie nodded, eyes shining with excitement.


	10. Chapter 10

'If you were brought up in an Egyptian orphanage, how did you end up with an American accent? Evie asked. They had tried to pick the lock, gently tweak the lid, and searched for a key, but now they were doing it Rick's way, with a crowbar. On instruction to be as careful as possible, it was taking some time and Evie was making the most of the atmosphere of truth to pass the time.

'Because they eventually traced an uncle who lived in the states and I ended up going to live with him. It didn't go well.' He replied automatically.

'What is your favourite colour?' Sitting on a ledge, Evie kicked her feet, entertained by the game. 'No don't answer, it's too boring.'

She thought for a moment.

'Do you think I'm pretty?' Evie asked.

'Will you please stop asking me questions.' He said in mock annoyance. 'But do you?' She giggled, 'And don't lie.'

Rick rolled his eyes.

'No.' He said. She looked crestfallen. 'I think you're beautiful.' He continued.

A broad smile of delight spread across her face.

'So you are attracted to me?' She asked, emboldened. There was something about the change in her tone that belied a deeper meaning;

Leaning on the crowbar he observed her carefully. 'Extremely… what's going on Evie?'

'Nothing, nothing… it's just that you've never…' She tailed off.

'Never?' Rick's face was a picture of confusion. 'Never what?'

'You know.'

He shook his head slowly. 'No, I really don't.'

'Well you've been involved with other women.' She began. The power of the truth too strong to resist now that she had started on this path. Part of her wanted to stuff both her hands in her mouth.

'Yes, I have… I hadn't met you then.' He replied.

'No, no, of course not. But you and they… there must have been… You just kissed me that day and… I mean, we have lived in the same house and after, you know after the kissing, you must have wanted to… I mean you would have thought we might… that you would have wanted to… You seem to think that I would never want to… Oh for goodness sake, be… intimate.' She stopped, slipping off the ledge uncomfortably.

Rick raised his eyebrows, watching her incredulously. 'You mean sex? You're upset because I haven't tried to seduce you?'

'Well why haven't you?' She demanded.

Throwing the crowbar onto the box with a clatter that made Evie wince, he stalked across the cavern stopping in front of her. With difficulty Evie forced herself to stand her ground. Rick looked her up and down, it was an undeniably lustful look. He allowed one finger to trail down her bare arm and then agonisingly slowly up again, all the while his gaze burning into her. Goosebumps erupted on her skin. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, his light touch explored the curve of her neck and the sweep of her throat. She felt her chest rising and falling heavily.

Leaning forward, his breath hot against her skin, he whispered in her ear. 'Are you saying you want me to?'

Evie swallowed. Her entire skin felt like it was on fire. The blood seemed to have rushed to her head and simultaneously to her loins. He was so close to her, his scent, his heat, undeniably male, it made her head swim.

Part of her was shocked and ashamed that she should feel so undone, so wanton, the other was screaming 'Oh god yes! Please! Now, up against this wall!'

She held his gaze as her internal battle raged. Any doubt that he wanted her entirely gone.

'You have no idea how difficult it has been to not overstep the mark, how you've been driving me crazy.' He growled, sending her heart racing. 'Are you telling me that all the cold showers were for nothing, that I should have just swept you off your feet?'

Suddenly his arms were around her and she found herself literally swept backwards with Rick towering over her. She was helpless in his tight embrace, his lips close to hers. The question hung in the air. Evie didn't know what to think, what to do.

'I'm not sure it would be entirely proper.' She managed to gasp eventually with a voice that sounded several octaves higher than normal, the sensible part of her brain winning through at last. It was the truth. She really didn't believe it would be right.

'I didn't think so.' He said in a normal voice. Planting a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose he put her back on her feet and returned to the box.

He resumed to trying to lever it open. 'It may surprise you to know that I do possess some self-restraint.'

'I apologize.' Evie said in a small voice, hoping the dimly lit cavern had hidden the flush that made her cheeks burn.

'No need. I'm guessing our friend Lady Isobella has been putting ideas into your head?'

'Yes, I shouldn't have listened, I'm sorry. I suppose she made me think you were more experienced with that kind of thing.' Evie said. 'I wondered if there was something wrong with me?'

'There is absolutely nothing wrong with you.' He said seriously before airily adding. 'Oh and I am experienced... very' As his concentration returned to the box which refused to budge. 'It's just I never planned on marrying any other woman.'

Rick froze. There was silence as both he and Evie processed the accidental admission...

'You… you want to marry me?' She said.

'Um…' He replied awkwardly. 'You know, I thought you might consider… well that you might like to… You know I mean, I don't have much right now but I'm gonna change that and… um… Damn this is really stuck tight.' He resumed levering the lid.

As Evie put a hand on his arm he stopped.

'Look I know you wouldn't probably consider a guy like me as good enough, but I thought maybe… hoped really…'

She put a finger to his lips.

'O'Connell are you asking me to marry you?' She said seriously.

He nodded. 'I think maybe I am.'

'Well if you are asking then I suggest you do it properly.' She said, taking the crowbar out of his hand and laying it on the box.

Hesitating, Rick looked into her eyes before finally sinking to one knee Rick took her hand and coughed nervously. 'Evelyn Carnahan, would you please do me the honour of consenting to be my wife?'

A smile spread across Evie's face, her eyes bright, it was the look that Rick always felt could stop traffic, it always stopped his heart in its tracks. She nodded. 'Yes, yes, yes, of course I'll marry you.'

As Rick got to his feet, Evie flung her arms around his neck and claimed a kiss. He picked her up in his arms easily.

'You need a ring!' He said suddenly breaking away.

'It doesn't matter.' She said with a giggle.

'Oh it matters; you have to have a ring.' He said searching through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. A small diamond ring, slightly dusty, but a perfect size to fit Evie's delicate finger. 'I know it's not much.' Rick said with a shrug. 'I bought it when we returned from Hamunaptra with the money from the treasure. I wasn't sure how or where to ask, or if you'd even say yes, but… this wasn't how I imagined this happening.'

'It's perfect, here's perfect.' She replied, smiling at the engagement ring. 'You're perfect.' Standing on tiptoe she placed her lips against his once again.


	11. Chapter 11

'Did you see that? The blighter pushed me? Hey hey open up!' Charles pounded on the closed stone door ineffectually.

'I wouldn't waste your energy old boy.' Johnathan said lazily as he stretched out on the floor. 'We could be here some time.'

'Very clearly you have no regard for the honour of your sister!' Charles said, rounding on him.

'Oh for goodness sake Charles will you give it a rest.' Isobella snapped. 'If O'Connell was going to ravage your precious Evelyn, I very much doubt he would wait until they were in some dark dusty hole in the ground. I know she gets inordinately excited about such things, but really?'

The effect of the scales of truth had not diminished.

'You… you don't know what he might do, he wanted me out of the way!' Charles countered.

'Of course he did, you've been mooning around after that girl like some love sick puppy ever since we arrived and let us face it brother dear, next to O'Connell, she isn't going to give you a second look.'

'She's right you know.' Johnathan chipped in. 'Old Mum may have carried a torch for you once, but you may as well not exist next to him.'

'Anyway, if he was going to take advantage of her he would have already, but somehow I doubt it. She's too straight laced.' Isobella added.

Gaping like a goldfish, Charles sucked in his stomach and attempted to puff out his chest which only caused the two of them to burst out laughing.

'You can talk Isobella, for once your charms haven't exactly worked as you expected them to.' Charles said spitefully.

'How was I to know he liked the little miss virgin type?' Isobella retorted. 'She's not stupid, I'll give her that.'

'So you did attempt to seduce O'Connell?' Johnathan asked.

'Of course I did. I wasn't going to let Evelyn have him was I? She has no idea what to do with a man like that.' Isobella snorted.

'And you do?' Charles scoffed. 'Like Bertie…?'

'I think this has gone far enough.' Isobella said quickly interrupting him. 'Shouldn't you be trying to get that door open before dear Evelyn is deflowered?'

Charles turned his attention back to the symbols on the door frame. 'I think I might be able to remember the sequence or at least some of it.' He said, scratching his head.

Crossing over to stand beside him, Johnathan also studied the hieroglyphs. 'Then lets get started.' He said, rolling up his sleeves.

* * *

'Aren't we forgetting something?' Evie said between kisses.

Rick shook his head. 'Nope, don't think so.'

'The box' She said

'Box?' He furrowed his brow. 'Oh THE box?'

She nodded, giggling as he reluctantly released her and once again set to work with the crowbar.

As the lid of the silver box finally gave way, the light caught the glittering contents within. 'The Scales of Thoth.' Evie said reverently before noticing the inscription inside the lid. 'Oh dear.' She said.

'Oh dear? What does oh dear mean?' Rick asked.

Her finger followed the hieroglyphs. 'Whosoever disturbs this sacred chest will feel the pressure of the justice of the desert. Um… I don't think I like the sound of that.'

There was a sudden grumble from the rocks above. 'Um Evie, isn't this about the point where we need see how well you run in those pants?' Rick said urgently.

She nodded. 'Run!'

The walls began to slide forward, followed by the ceiling. Rick threw the box into his bag and grabbed Evie's hand as they ran full pelt the way they'd come.

Reaching the closed door, the space was becoming minimal.

'The lever, where's the lever?' Rick said in panic.

'It must be there, it has to be, look again!' Evie said as they both scrambled in the rapidly reducing area. The lever to open the door had disappeared behind the encroaching walls.

Soon, the two found themselves pressed up against each other and beginning to struggle for breath.

'The worlds shortest engagement.' Rick gasped.

'But the best engagement?' Evie said, grimacing as the walls pressed them even tighter.

Rick managed to smile. 'The very best. And if we get out of here we are getting married the moment we get home.'

The walls squeezed tighter. 'I shall hold you to that.' Evie gasped. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

'I'm certain that's the last one.' Charles said, staring at the final symbol.

'Are you sure, because the last twelve didn't work and you were certain about those too.' Johnathan said doubtfully.

'Oh just press it already.' Isobella yawned as she fanned herself.

With a shrug, Johnathan depressed the stone button with both hands. Nothing happened.

'Oh well, back to the drawing board.' He said.

Smacking the wall with frustration, Charles groaned. 'How am I supposed to prove to Evelyn that I am as capable as O'Connell?'

'Do you really believe you are?' Johnathan said incredulously.

'Darling, he's the eldest son.' Isobella said, 'He was brought up to believe the sun rose and set just for him. Of course he does.'

Johnathan made a 'blimey' face.

'Why don't you try the lever?' Isobella suggested.

'What lever?' Charles snapped.

Closing her fan, she pointed towards a small stone protuberance set in a groove. 'That lever.'

'Well… why didn't you say something before?' He snapped.

'You didn't ask.' Isobella answered, quite truthfully.

With a final furious look towards his sister, Charles pulled the lever, and the door slid open.

The gap revealed Evie and O'Connell, wedged together in an impossibly tiny space on one side and an irate Charles and curious Johnathan and Isobella on the other. 'Now look here O'Connell!' Charles blustered.

'Just get us out of here.' The American growled with difficulty.

A few moments later, Rick and Evie were stretching.

'Got into a bit of a tight squeeze there?' Johnathan quipped, only to have them all stare blankly.

'We got them.' Evie said, triumphantly holding up the bag. From deep inside the city, Rick noticed a rumbling noise which was coming closer.

'Let's celebrate later hun.' Rick said nervously. 'Now I think we should go.'

'I say if Evelyn wants to celebrate I think she should…' Charles began as the rumbling turned into a definite roar.

Taking Evie by the hand, Rick grabbed Charles' blazer to press home the point.

'Later... trust me… now we run for it!'

As the building collapsed behind them, the group emerged safely into the light. Rick leant forward onto his knees, trying to catch his breath. Also breathing heavily, Evie crooked her finger for him to come to her and laughing they fell into each other's arms.

'Hell of a way to celebrate getting engaged.' He said bumping her nose with his own.


	12. Chapter 12

'I say, found these while I was waiting for you two to come back.' Charles said, handing a small silver medallion to Evie. 'Any idea what they are?'

Isobella twirled the medal her brother had given her, occasionally glancing in Rick's direction, and more pointedly at the jewel Evie now wore on her ring finger.

'I see congratulations are in order.' She said in a clipped tone. Engrossed in the medal, Evie took no notice. Seeing the look of confusion on her brother and Jonathan's face Isobella nodded towards the diamond.

'Oh my god old mum! Congratulations!' Her brother hugged Evie tightly before shaking Rick firmly by the hand. 'Finally making an honest man of you eh O'Connell?' By habit, Rick checked for his wallet, before acknowledging the gesture.

'Oh I'd never steal from family, and now we're brothers.' Johnathan enthused.

Rick looked horrified. 'Is it too late to change my mind?' he said aside to Evie.

'Yes.' She retorted still engrossed by the medal.

'Of course, when Bertie proposed to me it was just as romantic.' Isobella began.

'It was arranged by father.' Charles said slightly bemused, earning an evil look from his sister.

'Bertie?' Jonathan said with interest. 'I feel like I should know the name?'

'Yes, you remember from school. Bertie, thick glasses, strange little fellow, father who was terribly, terribly important in the cabinet?' Charles continued, despite his sister's fervent looks that he should shut up.

'Oh! You mean bookwork Bertie, awful swot. Doesn't he do something with rubbish disposal at the ministry? I saw him in town and he said he was being forced to marry some air head debutant.' Too late, Jonathan realised he was talking about Isobella's betrothed. 'Sorry old girl.' He muttered.

Still holding the medal Evie opened the chest. They all gazed at the silver scales of Thoth.

'Very dangerous in the wrong hands?' Rick said.

'Indeed.' An unfamiliar voice from behind startled the group. Wheeling around, Rick already had the pistol in his hand and pointed at the stranger.

Wearing the grey suit and hat, the newcomer looked out of place, even more so with the large beard that looked more like a dead thing than real hair.

'There's no need for that Mr O'Connell.' The man looked at the gun with interest, but did not seem especially concerned.

'I'll decide if there is a need or not.' Rick countered. 'And how do you know who I am?'

'It's my job to know Mr O'Connell, and I also know that you will do many things, but to shoot an unarmed man is not one of them.' The stranger turned his attention to the rest of the group as Rick lowered the weapon. Tipping his hat, they could not fail to notice that his hair was a vibrant shade of red. Almost realising his mistake, the stranger smiled and began to remove his beard.

'Bertie!' Isobella sqwarked.

'Indeed.' He said coolly. 'And Evelyn Carnahan, how very nice to see you again.' Stepping forward he gallantly kissed Evie's hand. She looked confused.

'I'm sorry, I don't think we've met?' She said.

'Ah in another lifetime. I'm afraid at school I rather disappeared into the background, a trait that has served me well in my later endeavours.' He said smiling. 'Please do not be distressed about it. I however do remember you very fondly, you were always most kind when we did interact.'

'Bertie, what are you doing here?' Isobella hissed.

'This is Bertie?' Evie exclaimed.

Folding his hands neatly in front of his jacket, Bertie surveyed his fiancée critically. 'Well, when our marriage was arranged it seemed as good a way to obtain a wife as any other. However, once I learned what kind of wife I would be receiving, I, of course had to find an evidential reason why our arrangement should be discontinued, one does not want to be seen a cad.' He addressed the last remark to the assembled group. 'I followed you here in the hope that you would once more display your true colours and indeed not two nights since you did just that. Oh and I do believe you owe Mr O'Connell and Miss Carnahan an apology?'

'This is Bertie, but you said... you and he were... and that he taught you all those things... why would you lie?' Evie asked amazed.

'I am afraid she is somewhat embarrassed by me Miss Carnahan.' Bertie said.

'I… I….' Isobella began, but the lure of the truth was too strong. 'Why should I be sorry. My father wants to marry me off to a glorified dustman. I shall spend the rest of my days bored out of my mind and embarrassed. All I wanted was some exciting memories to enhance my days, how is that so wrong. It's all right for Evelyn. She spent most of her time with her head in a book and what does she get? To travel around having adventures. That should be me, that should be my life!'

Bertie sighed. 'As you are probably coming to realise my dear Isobella. My role at the ministry is nothing to do with refuse, although we do have some responsibility for getting rid of things. I am aware of the stories you tell about me in order to make me seem more interesting, perhaps had you bothered to get to know me you would have realised your imagination may not even have begun to scratch the surface.'

While he was speaking, Rick had slowly slid the scales of Thoth from the box, as Evie closed it behind her back.

'Anyway.' He said clapping his hands and making them all start. 'If you could just hand over the artefact. I am authorised by his majesties government to take it to a place of safe keeping. As Mr O'Connell said, they are immensely dangerous.'

Evie handed over the box trying to look as innocent as possible. Bertie weighed it in his hands and surveyed her critically.

'Do you really take me for a fool?' He said sadly.

'I was hoping you might be?' She said truthfully.

'Where are they?' He asked.

Unable to lie, Evie immediately pointed towards Rick who rolled his eyes.

'If you please.' Bertie said holding out his hand.

'I can't give them to you, you know that.' Rick said.

Bertie nodded. 'But what will you do with them?'

'They need to be destroyed.' Rick replied.

'No!' Evie cried.

'You know it's the sensible thing to do.' Rick addressed her. 'Whoever holds them can make anyone speak only the truth, but they won't necessarily use it for good. It's too much power.'

Reluctantly Evie nodded.

'You're not going to try to take them?' Rick asked Bertie.

The smaller man shrugged. 'I agree with you and, although I could take them if I needed to, my visit here is more of a personal nature.' He glanced at his now ex fiancée, 'I am sure you will do the right thing.

Taking the scales from where he had hidden them, Rick threw the delicate silver work into the air. As each bullet hit the artefact it weakened until it finally exploded with a flash.

Bertie nodded in approval. 'And now I must be getting back.' He said with a small bow.

'Bertie I…?' Isobella began.

He merely tipped his hat, turned and disappeared into the desert.

'He couldn't have taken them off me you know.' Rick said as Evie merely patted his arm.

* * *

'At least we have something to show for it.' Charles said, playing with his silver medal as they sat on the train returning to Cairo.

'Oh dear.' Evie said, studying her book. 'Those medals belong to the priests of Thoth, they charge the holder to tell the absolute truth for an entire cycle, that's a year, or be cursed threefold for each deviation.'

'What?' Isobella threw the thing away from her.

'It's very specific I'm afraid, sorry.' Evie continued. 'Once you have it the curse can't be passed to any other living being and will remain even if the medal is destroyed.'

Rick frowned at Evie.

He deepened the frown. 'What curse?' He whispered.

'Oh there isn't one.' She whispered back with a wink. 'But she doesn't know that.'

'Charles, you idiot!' Isobella was screaming as her brother protested his innocence.

Rick grinned. 'That is the perfect revenge for what she did to you at school. I didn't realise you were so devilish.'

'Oh it's not for the school prank.' She said distractedly.

'It isn't?' Now Rick was confused.

'No, I'm way over that. Less forgivably she tried to come between us, and now she has to get her come-uppance.' Evie's eyes opened wide with relish. 'However, what I was actually looking at...' She showed him the book with a sketch of an ornate map and complicated hieroglyphs and, whilst he might not understand the writings, the look in Evie's eyes was all too clear.

'What do you think? Our next adventure Mr O'Connell?'

'As long as you're Mrs O'Connell first? ' He said, pecking her gently on the lips.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for joining me on this little Mummy adventure. I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. See you next time.**

 **Elf x**


	13. Epilogue

Strolling into the kitchen Evie retied the belt of her loose robe. In a magnificent silk the colour of peacock feathers, it had been a surprise wedding present from Rick and Evie felt that it described her transformation perfectly. Married life seemed to have turned her from a caterpillar into a butterfly and she couldn't have been happier. She opened the French doors and, hugging herself, looked out into the sunlit garden. It felt utterly decadent to still be undressed so late in the day, but since she was on her honeymoon, albeit at home, what did it matter? She made a mental note to attempt to put outside clothes on at least one day this week.

Crossing to the table she began to put some fruit into a bowl, the whole reason for abandoning her new husband had been to fetch sustenance. Her attention was drawn to an open book. The page depicted Neuth the Goddess of the sky and mother of all the gods. Soon absorbed, she began to read.

'I might have known; I could have starved to death in there!' Rick chided, wrapping his arms around her waist and peering over her shoulder. 'What's so fascinating?'

Taking a strawberry from the bowl, without turning around, Evie distractedly popped it into his mouth.

'It says here that there is supposedly an ancient diamond known as the Star of Neuth. It is alleged to be the size of an apple.' She said, tapping the book.

'Oo treasure!' Rick responded with interest.

Warming to her theme Evie continued. 'Lots of it. It is also theorized that the jewel is part of a much larger treasure hidden away in the mountains. Neuth wasn't generally well observed in temples, however she is often depicted in more out of the way places…' Evie glanced down, noticing that the arms around her were bare. 'Please tell me you put some trousers on.' She sighed.

'Jonathan is away, we have the house to ourselves and I will only have to take them off again…' He teased, squeezing her tighter.

Turning finally, Evie was relieved to find that he was clothed, from the waist down at least. 'You're incorrigible.' She said, shaking her head, as Rick's eyes flashed in devilment. Taking her hands, he began to back towards the bedroom, pulling her gently along with him.

'I thought you were hungry?' She said laughing as she resisted.

'I am.' He retorted with a sly grin.

'So are you going to come treasure hunting with me?' She asked cheekily stopping.

'As long as you don't expect me to go this second then yes.' He responded, still attempting to lead her.

'Are you just humouring me to get your own way?' She asked, still refusing to move.

Changing direction, Rick stepped forward and Evie found herself thrown over his shoulder. 'Nope.' He said giving her bottom a gently smack before turning to stride back to their room. He stopped as the knocking began on the front door.

'Who on earth is that?' Evie said, from her inverted position. Putting her down, Rick looked at her quizzically. 'How am I supposed to know?' He replied, before taking her hand and leading her away. 'Let's ignore it.'

'We can't do that.' Evie hissed.

'Then I will go and answer it.' He said in exasperation.

Evie put a hand on his arm and whispered. 'You can't go like that!'

'Like what?' Rick whispered back.

She indicated his clothing, or lack of. 'It's stopped, they've probably gone away.'

Sighing Rick rolled his eyes. 'I will…' He began in a whisper before realising what he was doing and continuing in a normal voice. 'I will go and put a shirt on and answer it.'

'No need to go to any trouble on my account.' Framed in the open doorway, Lady Isobella Carrington-Smythe began taking off her cotton gloves. 'Sorry, the doors were open, so I knew someone was at home.' She said eyeing Rick with undisguised appreciation.

'Isobella?' Evie said.

'I'll just go and…' Rick pointed towards the other room before disappearing rapidly.

Crossing her arms defensively in front of her, Evie raised an eyebrow scathingly. 'I don't believe it's polite to come barging into someone else's home uninvited.' She said.

Isobella held her gloves in her hand awkwardly. 'Unfortunately, needs must. I was hoping to bump into you, however I see you have been otherwise engaged. You seem to have succeeded where I failed. Well done.' She said snidely.

'I am on my honeymoon.' Evie said, her tone remaining icy.

'That was fast. I suppose I should congratulate you.' But the congratulation never came. 'Anyway, in the spirit of getting to the point. I wanted to see you to offer a proposition and the ship back to England leaves today.'

'Proposition?' Evie asked.

Isobella took Thoth's medal from her bag and held it aloft. It glinted as it swung in the light. 'This thing.'

Evie stifled a smirk. 'What about it?'

'Well, I can't possibly be out in society and be expected to tell the truth! It simply does not work that way. I need you to take away the curse. There must be a way?' Isobella couldn't keep the note of desperation out of her voice.

'I don't think so no, sorry.' Evie said curtly.

'Look, I'll be honest with you, because let's face it I have no choice, I did try and seduce O'Connell that night, but as soon as he realised it was me he pushed me away.' Isobella said hopefully.

'I am aware of that, he already told me.' Evie snapped.

'Ok, what about this. You must have another one of your little projects on the boil at the moment, poking around in filthy ruins?' Isobella began. She was encouraged by Evie's interest. 'I will fund your next expedition.'

'No, please leave the same way you came in.' Evie said turning away.

'Please Evelyn. You have no idea what it's like. I've lost Bertie, and now I'll lose my reputation too. You can't wish that on me?'

'Can't I? You were happy to humiliate me and hurt my reputation, why would you do something like that?' Evie demanded, her hands on her hips.

'You do things your own way, you always did. You never cared what anyone thought of you, and now look at your life. I suppose back in school I wished I could have been free instead of always having to live up to everyone's expectation of me. For that moment while they were looking at you, they weren't judging me.' Isobella's face was enough to convince Evie without the medal of truth. 'I won't ask for anything from the trip and I certainly don't want to come with you, but please can you help me with this curse?'

Evie's heart melted a little. Biting her lip, she considered. 'I might have just the thing.' She said eventually.

* * *

'You let her off far too easily.' Rick said as he stood beside his wife and watched Lady Isobella Carrington-Smythe trot away from the house.

'Hardly, the cure I translated involves camel dung, a sheep's eye and a very unpleasant journey home... obviously I made it all up.'

'Obviously… remind me never to get on the wrong side of you.' Rick said frowning.

'Oh I'd never do anything like that to _you_.' Evie said with a wide smile. She waved the money order under his nose. 'And we now have the funds we need to go hunting for the Star of Neuth.'

'But you did say we didn't have to go right this minute?' Rick said, putting his arms around her and pulling her towards him.

'It has remained undiscovered for centuries, a few more days won't matter and I'm fairly sure there was something we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?' She said, bringing her lips tantalisingly close to his.

Evie squeaked as Rick picked her up. 'I'm sure it will come back to us eventually.' He said as he carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
